


Better When I'm Older

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Soubi's birthday, but he's not terribly interested in doing anything <i>special</i>, much to Ritsuka's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better When I'm Older

All the windows in the apartment were wide open, allowing the late afternoon breeze to rustle papers on the table and mellow Soubi to the point of near-sleep. The TV was on, and he could hear the sound of one of those animes Ritsuka was so fond of, but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and see which one. He was quite cozy, lying on the rug with a Ritsuka blanket covering him.

"Soubi? Are you asleep?"

"Hnnn."

Ritsuka lifted his head off his chest and Soubi resisted the urge to pull it back down.

"Don't you think we should do _something_ for your birthday? You only turn 22 once, you know."

Fuck resistance. Soubi pulled Ritsuka back down and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"I am doing something."

Ritsuka's laughter was muffled by Soubi's chest, but unmistakable.

"I meant something _different_. You know, we could...go to dinner? To a movie?"

"We do those things sometimes."

Ritsuka groaned in annoyance and wiggled his way out of Soubi's embrace and sat up, legs straddling Soubi's hips. Oh, the wiggling had been _nice_.

"Well, yeah, but you always make me pick where and what. It's your birthday, you pick this time."

Soubi, regrettably, pushed himself up onto his elbows and frowned.

"What if you don't like what I pick?"

Ritsuka rolled his eyes as his ears lay nearly flat on his head.

"When has that ever stopped you before? Come on, Soubi! What do you want to do for your birthday? Anything you want."

Soubi felt Ritsuka's tail swishing rapidly against his legs. This was pretty important to him, apparently.

Soubi sat up abruptly, making sure Ritsuka stayed in his lap by placing his hands firmly on his ass and–

 _Oh_ , there was that wiggling again.

"Soubi!"

"You did say _anything_ I wanted, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean _that_ , you pervert!"

Ritsuka pushed at Soubi's shoulders, but that only pushed their groins even closer together and it took no time at all for Soubi to feel himself growing hard. He wrapped one hand around the back of Ritsuka's head and kissed him slowly, gently. Ritsuka whimpered in complaint, then in acquiescence. He opened his mouth and let Soubi's tongue mingle with his own.

What Soubi wanted for his birthday...

He ended the kiss with a playful nip of Ritsuka's lower lip. Ritsuka's face was flushed, and he was just as hard as Soubi. He rubbed against him and tried to claim another kiss, but Soubi rolled them until they were lying on the floor again, this time with Soubi on top.

"Soubi...what-"

"What I want for my birthday is you, Ritsuka. Just you."

"You...have me," Ritsuka replied, breathless and confused.

"I'm starting to understand that. I think. So I don't need this-" Soubi rolled his hips, making Ritsuka shudder, "-until you're ready to give it without my...encouragement."

Ritsuka blushed further, then seemed to snap out of it. He narrowed his eyes and whacked Soubi on the head.

"I _know_ that, idiot!"

He pushed Soubi off his body and sat up, pulling his knees rather conspicuously close to his chest.

"We still have to eat dinner," he grumbled.

Ritsuka had been through a lot the last year– they both had –and sometimes it was easy for Soubi to forget how young he was. Soubi was pretty sure he'd never been that young, not really. Better to make it last as long as possible. That was the only real present he could ever give to Ritsuka.

"Why don't I cook for you."

"But it's your birthday! You shouldn't have to–"

"It's what I want, Ritsuka," he said simply.

Ritsuka was obviously going to keep protesting, but then he stopped short and _looked_ at Soubi, looked right into him for what had to be mere seconds, but felt so much longer. Soubi didn't think that particularly searching look would ever stop making him want to fall to his knees. Good thing he was already on the floor.

Ritsuka relaxed his gaze and reached out to push Soubi's hair out of his eyes, though none-too-gently.

"Nabeyaki udon?" Ritsuka asked.

Soubi smiled.

  
 **END**

  
 _And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._   



End file.
